nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Smith
Bobby Smith is a Deputy of BCSO. He is roleplayed by ImmortalHD. Description Badge #309, Bobby Smith is a deputy of the Blaine County Sheriff Office. Bobby Smith is one of many homosexual police officers in the city of Los Santos, and is desired sexually by a multitude of people, both male and female despite them knowing he is dating Detective Vladimir Raven. Bobby Smith constantly refers to himself as 'heroic' in his police reports. He is well known for his spelling mistakes and has been told by his superiors to be more careful when typing up reports. Background Information Hailing from Dallas, Texas, Bobby originally wanted to be a footballer but his career dreams were cut short due to an incident during the 4th quarter. Bobby was about to throw the game-winning touchdown against the Jersey City Jaguars when out of nowhere his running-back ran the reverse play of what they had practiced earlier and stepped on his ankle, injuring Bobby and ending his scholarship goals. Bobby Smith then pursued a career in law enforcement following his twin-sister Matilda's death, at age 15, in a drive-by shooting gone wrong by a gang in Southern Dallas and was part of the Texas Police Department for 10 years to investigate and attempt to apprehend the perpetrator. Bobby claims he was the "top officer" in Texas because of how "good" he was. This is either an exaggeration of his fame or an accurate representation of how terrible the Texas Police Department is, as Bobby Smith is far behind the average caliber the Los Santos Police Department presents. Bobby Smith then moved to Los Santos as a result of his failure to find his sister's killers and wears her old skull earring on his left ear in her memory. Bobby wishes to go back to Dallas to investigate Matilda's murder later in the future. Blaine County Sheriff Office Bobby Smith is a Deputy of the Blaine Count Sheriff Office (BCSO). Famed for crashing their vehicles, Bobby Smith is no exception, managing to crash his police cruiser multiple times per shift in a spectacular manner each and every time. Bobby Smith is a Deputy who will stop at nothing to catch the bad guy, when he feels like it, jumping off a highway bridge to chase Sonya Summers. Bobby Smith is a police officer to be reckoned with, if he is feeling competitive but if you catch him in his lazy mood, he will most likely let you go as he doesn't want to do any paperwork. Los Santos Criminals Quotes "10-50.... Ocean King Baby!" "I'm gay" "Stop doing that" "Don't." "My sister was killed in an accidental drive-by shooting gone wrong in South Dallas." "I don't- I don't hate hand-jobs..." "Uh, Winner perspective." "Objection! Leading." "Is it true..? Do I really give boring hand-jobs..?" "That's not fair!" "Yeah alright" "My boyfriend's a detective." Notes * Officer Copper suggests Bobby gives boring handjobs. * Played a game called "Peter under the blanket" with his twin sister. Possibly had sex with his sister * Very stubborn, will mostly likely pout when offended. Gallery bob.png|Bobby Smith with weapon bobby.png